Wireless Local Area Network (WiLAN) technology is becoming widely used in home and office applications. Using, for example, radio frequency technology, WiLAN systems provide wireless communication for minimizing or obviating the need for wired connections. Therefore, WiLAN systems are relatively simple to install and cost effective.
WiLAN systems commonly operate in two frequency ranges—frequency bands: 2.4 GHz-2.5 GHz and 4.9 GHz-5.9 GHz. Accordingly, there is a need in WiLAN receivers to amplify received radio frequency signals for both frequency bands.
A preferred solution for such a receiver is to provide a single antenna for receiving the radio frequency signals for both frequency bands and connect the same to two single band low noise amplifiers—one amplifier for each frequency band—to reduce complexity and cost.
Unfortunately, state of the art technology requires use of either a switch or a diplexer disposed between the antenna and the two low noise amplifiers in order to provide the received signal to the low noise amplifier corresponding to its frequency band. However, use of a switch or a diplexer substantially increases complexity and cost and, furthermore, introduces signal loss, thus degrading the noise figure.
It would be highly desirable to overcome at least some of the above-mentioned drawbacks.